Starts With A Kiss
by CuriosityComplex
Summary: One Shot - Maura gets frustrated with their unspoken feelings and insists on talking about it with Jane one night after work. Jane wasn't the only who felt surprise that night.


**I own nothing.  
All rights reserved for TNT and Rizzoli and Isles. **

**This story is an original. **

* * *

Maura is becoming quite agitated as she sits on the lounge in Jane's apartment, awaiting her friend to return with refreshments. For a while now she has suspected that Jane has had feelings for her; ones of an intimate nature. At least, she thinks that is the case. Either way, the time has come where she just can't take the tension, whether it's real or in her head, she needs to talk about it.

She watches intently as Jane drags her feet back to the couch, beers in hand. It had been a long and tedious day of paperwork and she was drained. Despite also feeling rather tired, Maura was finding that her urge to talk was overwhelming.  
"Thank you," she says supressing the thoughts that are close to breaching the surface.

Jane just smiles softly, too tired to form words.

For a few moments, the two just sit there taking sips of their beers. Whilst Jane was able to relax, the passing time was only allowing Maura's feelings to grow to the point of –

"I like you, Jane," she says, sounding more frustrated than the always well-composed Maura usually would.

Jane's eyes shoot up, though she's cautious as she's not entirely sure what's happening. "I like you too Maura?" She says with much confusion.

Maura lets out a huff and furrows her brow to warn that she is to be taken seriously at this point.

"And, if I'm not mistaken, you like me too." She says, toning down her emotions just a little.

"Yes" she says, still unsure of what's going on. "I think we just established that."

Without letting Jane say more, Maura cuts her off with, "Though, for some unknown reason, you're too scared to do anything about. I know you date males, and so do I, but you can't honestly deny it, can you?" Maura, by now, has stood up and begun to pace.

"Maur," she says with genuine concern. "Has a nut come loose or something?" She jokes attempting to lighten the mood.

Maura just purses her lips. "I like you Jane!" She exclaims again. "You are beautiful, and strong and intelligent, and beneath your tough exterior you are the kindest and most caring person I know."

Jane just watches as Maura talks. She figures she should let her get it out before she says something else that will screw things up.

"And at work, or at the bar, or even when we spend time with each other at our homes, I see the way you look at me. I recognise it because it's the same way I look at you when I think you aren't watching."

Jane is still silent. This time though, because she doesn't actually have anything to say against this point.

Maura continues rambling on, but Jane begins to tune her out.

"You know" she exclaims, "I think we'd be good for each other." She is worked up and that doesn't seem to be declining. "We already spend a lot of time together and – "

The feeling of Jane's fingers on her waist immediately becomes the only thing she can thing about. Turning slowly to face her, she finds herself startled to see her there. "I don't bite, you know," she says, unsure if Jane is convinced or not.

Jane just smiles seductively at the goofy genius before her. She nods lightly as she slowly pulls Maura closer.

It seems Maura is now the one that is confused. Some part of her didn't expect the conversation to penetrate Jane's head.

Jane's lips feel warm as they graze over the top of Maura's. No longer confused, Maura pushes closer, taking in every sensation across her body. The kiss is slow, but firm. Before long though, Jane has pulled back, with her arms still wrapped around Maura's body.

Maura's feelings of frustration have completely dissipated. She is left with excitement and nervousness. Fearing she may have forced Jane into something, she asks softly "Are you sure?"

Jane smiles again and nods. "And Maur…"

Maura looks intently as nods her head ever so slightly in response.

"I wouldn't mind if you did."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, kind people. **  
**Feel free to message or leave feedback (love, hate, or anything in between).**

**This hasn't been a hugely detailed piece, nor has it been particularly well-written, but it's what I felt like writing. C: **

**Hope you're very happy and well.**


End file.
